


Blooming

by Sash1288



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sash1288/pseuds/Sash1288
Summary: Kyungsoo, a young guy in his twenties is participating to his first pride ever. He's usually prepared for any kind of situations, maybe not this time..





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to publish my work on ao3 finally !  
> (sorry for the typos tho)  
> Enjoy reading,  
> Smooch, your gurl, Sash.

 

Kyungsoo was glad he made this decision. Being a closeted gay young man wasn’t an easy task nowadays and living in a village where the number of inhabitants didn’t reach two hundred people on top of that wasn't of any help. Especially when the majority of people was still very traditional, the worst part being that everyone knows everyone and talks about everyone. A little wrong move and your social life was ended. That was one of many reasons why the black haired male couldn’t risk to try dating or showing interest into guys because in less than a few hours his parents would know about it and he was convinced that they were kind of homophobic.

  
  


So he stayed alone, not that loneliness bothered him but being single when everyone else was dating and being kind of happy made himself unhappy. And being harassed by his family asking him all the time during celebrations or holidays about finding love and marrying a girl at twenty two years of age was draining the shit out of him.

  
  


Another reason why Kyungsoo was still single was because of his self-esteem issues and lack of confidence. He was self-conscious about his shyness and couldn’t get rid of his greasy hair and his few red pimples that permanantly stayed on his chin and cheeks. In a society where everyone must be perfect, his fluffy tummy and round butt and thighs weren't welcomed and he was very aware of that. He tried sports and going to the gym but his hate for sweat and sweating won every time. So he just stopped any kind of physical efforts and bought big clothes to hide himself under instead. Plus who was brave enough to diet and stop eating chocolate and sweets when it was the only way to get rid of anxiety caused by an awful lack of socialising skills ? Certainly not Kyungsoo.

  
  


But this certain day was very special in the country and for Kyungsoo. In all four biggest cities, a pride walk was organized. The short male dreamt to go to one of them and this year he gathered all the courage he had to lie to his parents and take the train to go spend the weekend at his first pride ever.

  
  


He prepared everything carefully. In his backpack was his pororo pyjama, a change of clothing and underwear, a bottle of water, his wallet, a cap, sunglasses, some chewing gums and his bathroom supplies. He even ordered a rainbow flag t-shirt on internet and was so proud of it, he had planned to change in the hotel and wear it during the walk.

  
  


In the train, he took a sit near the window and couldn’t hide his excitement. He put on his headphones and started his favorite playlist, which consisted of traditionnal ballads and his favorite type of music : RnB. The trip would last three hours and he would arrived at ten in the morning. He would have enough time to go to the hotel have lunch and some rest before the big moment.

  
  


Kyungsoo unlocked his phone and went on instagram. He scrolled, humming the song he was listening to when he stopped by one of his favorite instagram account. It was one of a freelance model. This guy, who was probably his age was already very popular on the internet. He was the opposite of Kyungsoo, tall and lean, he had a perfect light, fair and smooth skin without any filter. He was very bad with selfies though, but the majority of pictures were him posing and taken by someone else. He really had wonderful and aesthetic taste in Kyungsoo opinion. He was the latter beauty goal, Kyungsoo wished he was that handsome. But he couldn't wax his brows or use too much products for his skin, his parents would notice and asks questions.

  
  


The model went by the nickname of “OhhSe_94” and had more that fifty thousands subscribers already  Kyungsoo was at the same time jealous and admirative of him. Apparently, he was going to the pride walk too and that was one of the thing that motivated the short one to go. Maybe he will be lucky to see him from afar. He would be too shy to ask to take a selfie with him and he thought that it was deeply inappropriate anyway, it would be awkward for the bth of them.

  
  


The trip was calm and everything went smoothly. Apparently OhhSe_94 was already ready, he put a picture of him wearing rainbows doc Martin with black and white striped pants. He wasn’t showing the top of his body. The caption was “Ready to celebrate” with some emojis. Kyungsoo hearted the post before exiting the train.

 

Kyungsoo was the type of person who needed to have everything planned, otherwise it would make him uncomfortable and facing panick. So he planned his trip point by point. Even if he didn't know this city at all, he remembered that he had to take the bus number eighty eight for five stop and walk down a street to go to his hotel. And that’s what he did. He watched the numerous big buildings that were passing before his eyes in awe before finding his hotel.

  
  


When he opened his hotel room he threw himself on the bed and laughed while hugging the pillow. He really couldn’t believe he made it. He undressed quickly before running and took a shower so his hair would be at their best. Not that they would be great, but at least at their best.

  
  


Wearing the bathrobe the hotel provided, Kyungsoo was watching some silly YouTube videos on his phone. He dried his body and felt his heartbeat rising when he put his rainbow flag t-shirt on. He nearly wanted to cry but his excitement was too strong. It was the big day for him. After putting some lotion to his skin he left his pajama and personal stuff he wouldn’t need during the march in the room to exit it with a light heart.

  
  


It was already one in the afternoon. The sun was high in the sky and shining, rising the temperature. June was the holy month of pride, one of the hottest day to avoid parading in the rain or in the cold. But marching covered in sweat really didn't appealed the young male. Kyungsoo stopped by a little shop to buy some egg sandwich and chocolate biscuits. He didn't want to stop somewhere to eat so he decided to eat while walking and searching for the subway instead, to save time.

  
  


Even if he planned everything, he didn’t expected the subway station to be this crowded. He was wondering if all those people around him were going to the pride like him. Probably not, he thought. After a few minutes, he entered the subway train but cursed himself because he forgot which station to stop at. He was focusing on the subway map when he was pushed by the crowd. He looked on his side to see half naked boys with rainbow paint on their torso. They were speaking loudly and Kyungsoo found hard to hide his smile because he was sure they were going to the pride too and to imagine that they were probably from the LGBT community too made him very emotional.

  
  


He exited the subway at the fourth station and decided to follow them in silence. And he was right. Climbing the stairs he could hear loud noises and music from afar and his excitement was about to burst at each footsteps.

  
  


He saw an amazing amount of people, wearing colorful outfits and hairstyle. They were youngsters and elders, people with original and fabulous outfit and more discreet people like him. Music was already bursting through the flares. Some guys were kissing other guys, some family were here too, kids were running and screaming happily. There were lots of differents flags and huge signs helded by protesters. It really looked like a dream to Kyungsoo. It was as amazing and beautiful as he ever imagined but the most incredible part was that he was part of it.

  
  


He walked in silence to the crowd and took place in a random spot waiting for the parade to begin. The sunshine was heavy on his head so he decided to put on his nike black cap on and to drink some water. He saw around all those groups of people, family and friends chatting loudly. Kyungsoo wished he would come with other people too. But sadly with being closeted usuaklly comes loneliness. He never have meet someone openly gay or any other sexuality different from straight. And since you can't guess the sexuality of someone by his looks, Kyungsoo never talked about this subject to anyone. Keeping it burried down.

  
  


The black haired young man felt a pinch on his arm and turned around to see who was asking for him. He faced a honey haired guy about his age and his size too, grinning at him. His skin was smooth, Kyungsoo wanted to touch it and his face was covered with sparkle on his cheeks and around his eyes. He was cute but definitely not Kyungsoo's type.

  
  


“- Hey beautiful ! Are you alone ?” He asked with a friendly and too excited pitched tone.

  
  


“- Hu… Yes.” Admitted shyly Kyungsoo hiding under his bangs.

  
  


“- Then come with me !”

  
  


He took his hand and pulled a lost Kyungsoo out of the crowd. The latter followed the stranger not knowing what to do. He was too surprised to even understand the situation he was in. The honey haired guy took him to the side of the street near a bunch of guys who seemed very loud. Kyungsoo was very confused and didn't asked anything.

  
  


“- Everyone !!” He shooted and all of them turned to look at a red like a tomato Kyungsoo, under all this attention toward him. “- I found this lonely cutie drown in the crowd, he told me he was all alone so I took him with me. »

  
  


This was really true and awkward at the same time, he felt that he was a poor unwanted and lonely gay, wandering nowhere. Which he was but he prefered not too think about and, Oh wow. Kyungsoo never thought he could be this awkward in front of people because he kept totally silent, unable to make any sound come out of his throat.

  
  


“- Oh man, being alone to pride is so sad !” Whined a boy with a kitty grin, his eyes were so small and thin, he looked like a cartoon character in real life. His curled sheep hair was green and blue bomb colored and his arms were surprisingly pretty muscular. “- You did good for once Byun !” He joked and a loud laugh was burting from his throat. He was talking like he was part of some shonen manga, exaggering much, but in a cute and annoying way.

  
  


“- Shut up. I always do good.” The latter complained, offended and glared to the other boy.

  
  


“- He looks scared, let him introduce himself, you both are rude !” A third one popped out of nowhere, exclaimed and Kyungsoo didn’t dared to look at him because he was topless and his sculpted abs were showing. He sure did have something for musculare and pretty boy. He was squeaking inside. Kyungsoo prefered to focuse on his incredible and charming gummy smile.

  
  


The Byun one who was still holding the black haired one's hand squeezed it and gave him a supportive smile to encourage him to introduce himself.

  
  


“- I.. I.. am Kyungsoo… am… twenty two…” Were the only words he managed to babble together. He was really not used to be the center of attention, he felt like a fest thrown in the cage of hunters. The little pray of some predators who gathered around him.

  
  


“- So cute !!” The kitty look alike screamed before coming to hug him.

  
  


His strong arms were around Kyungsoo small frame and his torso was touching the shorter's shoulder. It was a first for Kyungsoo to be hugged by another man beside his family and it made him very emotional and reminded him too much of how much of a gay he was, dying, not being able to handle all that testosterone near him. He just wanted to crawl into the stranger's arms, put his face in his neck and hug him back. But he didn't wanted to look like a creep, craving for some physical affection he never had the chance to have in his poor lame life. So he just froze like a robot.

  
  


The Byun guy saw the doe's eyes asking silentely for help to be released and slapped the Kitty one away.

  
  


“- Don’t you see he’s scared ?! Go away.” He pushed him strongly of off the black haired protectively. Kyungsoo thought that he may has felt his despair own.

  
  


Kyungsoo was trying to catch his breath again. It was too much for him to handle. To much happening, to much new people, to much new MEN.

  
  


“- I’m Byun Baekhyun, the clingy and ANNOYING one is Kim Jongdae and the sporty one is Kim Minseok. All of us are your hyungs.” Honey haired calmly stated. He was machinaly and carefully pushing Kyungsoo bang's away. Probably for other to see his face better. But the shortest didn't feel confident at all and flustered at the action.

  
  


The two other smiled sweetly to Kyungsoo too.

  
  


“- If Jongdae is annoying you’re allowed to kick his butt.” Baekhyun told seriously.

  
  


“- Or slap his ass.” Added Minseok.

  
  


“- Heyyyy !!! You guys are so unfair with me ! So mean !” He whined for what it seems to be the hundred time in less than five minutes for Kyungsoo.

  
  


“- Whatever.” Baekhyun waved his hand at him dismissively.

  
  


The boy with sparkle pulled Kyungsoo’s hand and made him sit on a bench between the two others. The shortest felt that the three guys made a comical trio, that they should work on it and make it to shows on tv. They sure would be very popular, he tought.

  
  


“- We’re singers.” Explained Jongda as if he was reading his mind.

  
  


“- We’re trying to become singers.” Corrected Minseok.

  
  


“- Our band name is CBX and we’re gonna be so famous.” Said dreamily Jongdae with a smile Kyungsoo thought would rip his face.

  
  


“- We’re gonna get tons of dicks to suck.” Added Baekhyun excited.

  
  


“-  Or boobs to touch !!” Said the kitten with a crooked smiled.

  
  


“- Or both.” Corrected once again Minseok.

  
  


“- I don’t like boobs…” Tried Kyungsoo. HE was so disappointed with himself after earing his poor attempt to participate to the conversation.

  
  


“- I’ve already guessed that.” Laughed Baekhyun patting his back.

  
  


“- Why ?they are so nice tho.. and smooth and fluffy and-” Tried to convince a very whiney Jongdae.

  
  


“- So are dicks.” Cut Baekhyun.

  
  


“- Ew !!!” Grimaced Jongdae and Minseok rolled his eyes.

  
  


“- Try to put one in your mouth and you’ll see.”

  
  


“- Language Byun Baekhyun !! We can’t leave you alone ten minutes and you’re already saying fucking inappropriate nonsense !!”

  
  


Kyungsoo turned around to the unknown voice. It came from a chocolate brown haired and short guy with questionable taste in fashion, coming by angry footsteps. He was wearing a black hawaiian flowers shirt, black sandals, sunglasses and a straw hat. He looked like a ball of nerves about to explode any time soon and was closely followed by no other than OhhSe_94. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his own eyes. The instagram model was so flawless in real life it made Kyungsoo flustered.

  
  


“- Come on Junjun. Your language isn’t the best neither.” Baekhyun said jokingly elbowing the said Junjun.

  
  


“- First, don’t call me like that, call me hyung. Because I'm your hyung god damn it, you should show me some damn well earned respect and have a good behavior and use an appropirate language around me. Secondly, shut it right now and- who’s that cute little one ?” His face turned to an awkward and red Kyungsoo after pulling his glasses down.

  
  


“- Oh my god he’s so red, he's going to explode !” Shouted Jongdae.

  
  


“- Shut up !” Junjun guy pulled Jongdae's ears, rumbling.

  
  


“Ouch! Let it go ! Let it go!” He yelped.

  
  


The young model smiled politely at Kyungsoo who thought that he was about to melt in front of everyone. He really wished he could melt because that smile was perfection and Kyungsoo himself was far from perfection.

  
  


“- He’s Kyungsoo. He was all alone so I took care of him.” Baekhyun put his arm around the shortest’s shoulders.

  
  


“- Hi…” Kyungso tried to sound casual but failed miserably.

  
  


The Junjun guy’s smile was blossoming on his face and his voice changed back to a sweet ton so quickly it scared Kyungsoo a bit. “- Oh really ? I’m surprised this brat actually did something good for once but feel free to stay with us. We’re not going to bite you. And pride is always fun in groups” He patted Kyungsoo's shoulder affectionately. “- You’re wearing a cap, that’s good because the sun’s going to hit hard today!” He did a thumb up to Kyungsoo before he looked at his side and glared at the model. “- Unlike a certain someone who won’t listen to me and put solar cream and a cap on !”

  
  


“- I won’t ruin my amazing makeup or hairstyle for this ugly snapback of yours.” The taller one snaped sounding so bored, like he was used of the other antics he didn’t looked at the Junjun while speaking.

  
  


“- You’re such ungrateful Oh Sehun ! We’ll see who’s going to laugh when you’ll be as red as a shrimp. No instagram for a week !”

  
  


“- But Junmyeon Hyung !!” Sehun whined.

  
  


“- Do as you want. But I dare you to come at me and complain after not listening to my precious advices.” He was looking at his nails like an annoyed dad. Arms crossed.

  
  


Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, he felt like he was being part of some pretty bad comedy. Sehun was even more handsome than he could imagine but in real life, he seemed pretty childish and stubborn.

  
  


“- Fine fine ! Give me your stupid sunscreen but it betta smell good!” Sehun finally concealed.

  
  


At these words, the shorter opened his backpack, smiling happy to win the fight, and put a good layer of sunscreen on the face of a grumpy Sehun.

  
  


“- He’s such a baby.” Complained Baekhyun.

  
  


“- You’re not better !!”

  
  


“- I am !!”

  
  


“- You’re not !”

  
  


“- You ARE a BABY!”

  
  


“- I’m NOT !!”

  
  


Kyungsoo noticed how Jongdae, Minseok and Junmyeon were ignoring them bickering, probably used to it and were talking about the organization of the pride walk and other stuffs Kyungsoo didn't paid attention.

  
  


“- Anyway. Let’s get going. The march is about to start. There will be a lot of people so be careful everyone.” Junmyeon put his backpack on his back after clapping his hands, like a teacher would to get his pupils' attention.

  
  


Baekhyun put back his hand in Kyungsoo's one. “- Let’s go Kyungsoo yah, I hope you like to dance !!”

  
  


The latter pulled him back to the crowd without asking much. Kyungsoo thought that it was too late to run away and that these guys would surely stuck to him for the entire day. But deep down, he didn't know why but he felt glad about it. Music was getting louder and the march was about to start.

  
  


Kyungsoo was next to Sehun who smiled at him supportively. “- I like your t-shirt” He said.

  
  


The boy with squishy cheeks felt so honoured to be complemented by the instagram boy. “- Well. Thank.. you.”

  
  


“- You’re cute too.” He said also very casual, like he would say to anyone he find cute. Too casual for Kyungsoo who felt his heart would explode anytime soon. He kept silent mouth ridiculously agape.

  
  


“- Do you have a boyfriend ?” He added pursuing nicely the conversation. Damn he was too cool it took Kyungsoo by surprised, also by the intimate question.

  
  


“- No… I-”

  
  


“- OH MY GOD KYUNGSOO IS SINGLE?!!” Jongdae shouted from nowhere.

  
  


“- How can you ?” Asked Baekhyun seriously. They were now both of them surrounging Kyungsoo, puting their arms around his shoulders. Like the bros they were slowly becoming.

  
  


“- Are you kidding Kyungsoo yah ?” Smiled Minseok, the composed guy really didn't seemed to believe it and also begin to be really interested by the subject.

  
  


“- No… I’m not… And I’ve never had a b-”

  
  


“- WHAT ?!” Cut together Baekhyun and Jongdae.

  
  


“- Lies!” The calm Minseok was as surprised as the others.

  
  


They went silent, curious of Kyungsoo's answer.

  
  


“- I’m not lying…” Kyungsoo looked at the ground stressed out. Were they mocking him ?

  
  


The short young man suddenly felt numerous arms hugging him. Baekhyun was the first to do so, followed by Jongdae, Minseok and soon Sehun. Junmyeon took the opportunity to take a picture of the group hug like the proud dad he was.

  
  


“- It’s ok. It’s not a bad thing. We don’t really care about those things.” Reassured the honey haired one rubbing his cheek over Kyungsoo's one, like he read Kyungsoo's mind. Again.

  
  


“- True !” Jongdae  stroke Kyungsoo's hair affectionately. The latter heat swell at the actions, at the kindness and comprehension they were showing him.

  
  


“- We were just really surprised. Because you’re a really cute and soft boy. Every gay man would love to hug you. And I am sure, date you as well” Smiled Minseok.

  
  


Kyungsoo felt his smile blossoming on his face naturally. They were all sincere with him.

  
  


“- Well, I’m not gay and I still find him very cute and huggable.” Jongdae sweetly told.

  
  


“- Shut up Jongdae. We don’t care, that’s not the point.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes annoyed.

  
  


“- I thought you once kissed Minseok for Christmas.” Commented Sehun, probably to prevent another bickering happening between this bunch of friend.

  
  


A heavy silence took place after the tallest’s words.

  
  


“- Kissing a boy doesn’t make you gay.” The kitty grinning bo, who was suddenly smiling awkwardly, told everyone.

  
  


“- We were drunk.” Added Minseok without caring very much.

  
  


“- We’re super bros Sehun, you don’t know what you’re talking about.” Pointed Jongdae suddently annoyed at the turn of the situation.

  
  


“- I didn’t know it was a bro thing to also kiss each other d-”

  
  


Sehun smirking, was cut by a loud whistle which announced the beginning of the march.

  
  


“- Let’s go !” Shouted Baekhyun excited.

  
  


Kyungsoo was looking around him. It was so packed but everyone seemed so happy. Everything was so colourful. The clothes, the make ups, the signs, the carts. It looked like a giant and living rainbow parading in the streets. Sehun was taking some selfies and Baekhyun and Jongdae were hands up in the air, shouting during a song Kyungsoo didn’t knew. The latter couldn’t help but smile at all the happiness that people radiated and feels that were delivered around him. Junmyeon was a bit farther than them watching after the group with a proud smile on his face.

  
  


Kyungsoo’s heart beat was so loud he thought it would rip his ribcage at some point. He never felt so alive and emotional. That was definitely his day, he sweared to remember this day all his life.

  
  


Baekhyun was holding him by the shoulders and laughing really loud. The sun was shining and hitting hard, Kyungsoo knew he would need a good shower after this.

  
  


People were chanting and shouting to the song, drinking alcohol or fruit juice. He never saw so much love in one place.

  
  


“- Hey guys !!!” Shouted Jongdae at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. “- This cart is too boring. Let’s go further, maybe they got better songs.”

  
  


“- Sure !!!” Answered the honey haired boy super excited.

  
  


They walked faster through the crowd to go another cart.

  
  


“- GIRLS!!” Screamed Jongdae happily.

  
  


On this pink cart were only girls dancing to the music. They were wearing flowers themed dresses and crowns. They were also throwing petals on the walkers. One of them was really pretty in Kyungsoo's opinion. Aesthetically good looking with long black and wavy hair. Her makeup was on point with false lashes and long , pointy and painted nails. Kyungsoo could notice all of that because they were really close to the cart. She was curvier than the others girls, with nice thighs and wearing a high waist pair of jeans.

  
  


“- I’m in love.” Said the cat look alike dreamily, his hands on his cheeks.

  
  


“- Unrequited love darling.” Teased Baekhyun.

  
  


“- Hey you don’t know her ! Maybe she’s bisexual!”

  
  


“- He’s not wrong Baekhyun. That’s a possibility.” Added Minseok, trying to avoid another fight.

  
  


Baekhyun rolled his eyes again and shared a wink with Kyungsoo. The latter understood the innuendo. Indeed, the cart was having gay flags all around his structure and some lipstick lesbians flags too, behind the said girl’s back. However she seemed to noticed Jongdae and gave him a flying kiss and he became as red as a tomato.

  
  


“- He’s so red. He’s going to explode.” Mocked Baekhyun and Kyungsoo held a laugh.

  
  


“- Yah !! Shut it !!” He slapped a laughing Baekhyun away. “- She noticed me !! Told you I had a chance ! She propably thinks I'm cute too ! »

  
  


“- Yeah tell yourself that. Anyway, we’re going to another cart. This one’s boring, see ya later boobs team.”

  
  


The honey haired boy and the black haired one continued to walk through the crowd. They arrived in front of a huge cart. Decorated entirely with white feathers. The music was blasting and there was a dancer on the « stage » with fair skin, wearing a opened white shirt, which left everything to view and white really skinny jeans. He seemed to have a good time and was a really good dancer thought Kyungsoo, even it his clothes were a bit inapproriate. He had a gold cross over his bare chest. His face was very pleasant for Kyungsoo to look at.

  
  


Then, coming from the front to the back of the cart was another dancer who took Kyungsoo breath away. Literally. Kyungsoo held his breath watching the new commer. He was wearing a see-through black top and his black skinny jeans was so skinny the short male was wondering how he put it on. His long thighs were hugged by it perfectly. His skin was tanned and contrasted well with the white background to put some relief. One word came in the owl's eyes' boy : Sexy. His playboy smile on and teasing hips thrusts made him hot everywhere and hard to swallow.

  
  


He needed to drink and that’s what he did. It was difficult to do so without breaking his staring at the other man. He surprisingly managed to do it. Putting back the water bottle inside his backpack, he thought he was dreaming and was really close to ask Baekhyun to pinch him.

  
  


The music stopped, so did the cart and the crowd. Kyungsoo was pushed but Baekhyun held him tight from moving further.

  
  


People were screaming, calling for more. And a new music started. It was too much of a bad taste Kyungsoo cringed. Who would put Justin Timberlake, Sexy Back in 2017 ?? He thought. But his eyes went directly back on the dancer who was all by himself for this moment. He was dancing so smoothly it was very erotic and he felt his heart beat being driven crazy. His mouth was agape and dry and his lungs felt like burning. This was a clearly inappropriate dance to do in the public streets. But the short male admit it didn't want it to stop for a second.

  
  


The short boy thought the dancing moves couldn’t be more unacceptable. Oh he was wrong. So so wrong. When the line “dirty babe” could been heard, the dancer, while licking his lips, ripped his shirt off. Letting everything to see to anyone. Kyungsoo was redder than a lobster his hand over his face trying to hide its bright cheeks, ashamed.

  
  


His toned abs were covered in glitter and mixed with sweat. The god alike man, was rocking a belly ring and his stomach was surrounded by a gold chain held by this same gold ring.

  
  


Kyungsoo felt suddenly the crowd being crazy and so much screams and movements were happening.

  
  


Happy with the effect he made, the dancer smirked and threw his shirt in the public. Kyungsoo would have loved to receive the piece of cloth to keep it to sleep with it -even if he was denying it- but the sex-on-legs threw it on the opposite side of Kyungsoo.

  
  


“- Oh my god, Kyungsoo did you see that hot mess. Maaaan. He knows he’s handsome and he’s proud of it. He’s such a player.” Ranted Baekhyun. “- I hate that kind of behaviour. Narcissistic.” He clicked his tongue annoyed.

  
  


“- I… I don’t really mind it.” Admitted Kyungsoo keeping on watching the dancer who apparently put a spell over him.

  
  


“- Kyungsoo are you alright ???” Baekhyun suddently panicked.

  
  


“- Ye..yes why are you asking?”

  
  


“- Your throat’s veins are showing! It looks like it’s going to explode !!”

  
  


Kyungsoo didn't noticed how strong he was gritting his teeth and clutching his jaw.

  
  


“- Wow relax man. Are you about to die ? Stop looking at him like that.” He laughed and hit his back. “- You’re digging holes into his body. Also you’re drooling.”

  
  


Alarmed Kyungsoo swopped the back of his hand over his mouth. But there were no saliva. He glared at Baekhyun.

  
  


“- Don’t mock me like that…” He looked at the ground ashamed and self-conscious. At least the dancer didn’t noticed how disgusting he was by looking at him in a such inappropriate way. He wanted to cry and hide himself in a cavern for the rest of his life and never get out of it.

  
  


“- Aw babe… I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Don’t be ashamed. He’s doing it on purpose.” Baekhyun massaged his shoulders to relax him. “- Please smile again. You’re really cute when you're smiling.”

  
  


But it was too late. Kyungsoo didn't dared to look up anymore.

  
  


If only he had perfect fair skin and face like Sehun. Maybe a guy like the dancer would notice him. Who was he kidding with his fat hips and cheeks, his oily face and greasy hair ? No guy would ever want him.. His heart was stinging and he felt tears coming and gathering into his eyes.

  
  


“- Nononono !!!” Baekhyun stressed. “- Smile little bean. Today is a happy day. No tears, Junmyeon would cut my throat if he knew about me making you uncomfortable and crying.”

  
  


“- Can you hide me?” He blurted out.

  
  


“- What?”

  
  


“- Can I hide my face so I can watch him ?” This sounded really creepy but he didn’t care.

  
  


“- You’re shitting me !?” He said shocked.

  
  


“- Please…?” Kyungsoo started to sob.

  
  


“- Is this really what you want ?” Baekhyun seemed really hurt and outraged by the idea.

  
  


Kyungsoo nodded in silence.

  
  


“- Alright.” He sighed. “- Go behind me and put your face against my shoulder.”

  
  


And that’s what Kyungsoo did and started to watch the dancer in silence again who was still running a show.

  
  


His eyes leaned on this too good looking guy  who was making every gender screaming. When his dance solo ended the march continued and the other blue haired dancer got back next to him. They high fived each other. Before making the crowd jump with them in the rhythm of the music.

  
  


Baekhyun was hands up and dancing while Kyungsoo was awkwardly looking at the heavenly guy. The latter then opened a box and took several t-shirts to throw to the public. He was smiling sweetly while waving and sending the sponsored clothes. He turned to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun side and threw a big black shirt and the honey haired boy was fast enough to catch it.

  
  


“- Here you go Kyungsoo yah. Treasure it.” He winked to the shorter.

  
  


Kyungsoo took it full of happiness at the thought that he would come home with a souvenir of the dancer. He looked at logo and blushed. It was written : cummingthrough : Dating app for naughty boys.

  
  


He sighed, he wouldn’t be able to wear it. He put it in his backpack anyway.

  
  


“- Kyungsoo be prepared !!”

  
  


Taken aback, Kyungsoo didn’t have the time to look up before feeling a bubbly texture all over him. It was foam. Baekhyun was laughing and pushing back Kyungsoo hair to prevent the soap to drop in his eyes. The dancer was holding a big hose and sending foam on people while laughing.

  
  


He was magnificent. His eyes making two beautiful crescent. Kyungsoo was charmed. He also laughed at Baekhyun because he had a dick shaped foam on his forehead so wiped it off after taking a picture.

  
  


Baekhyun phone rang and answered. “- Yes. Yes totally. Yes I see. See you !” He put his phone back in his jeans’ pocket. “- Kyungsoo yah, let’s go the others are waiting for us at some supermarket they wanted to buy ice cream, because Sehun didn't have the time to eat for lunch and now he's hungry.”

  
  


Kyungsoo wanted to refuse because it would mean he would have to let go his dear dancer. But Baekhyun pulled him out of the crowd and ran across several streets before entering a shop. Kyungsoo heart was aching as they met up Sehun, Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok.

  
  


“- You are covered in foam !!!” Noticed Jongdae excited like a child. “- They sent colored power on us!!” He was indeed having something which looks like blue and green flour all over his body. Same for Minseok.

  
  


“- We haven’t got anything.” Pouted Sehun scrolling his phone.

  
  


“- It will happen later. Don’t worry sweetie.” Junmyeon reassured him, putting a hair lock beside Sehun ear. They wear queuing to the cashier to pay for theice cream.

  
  


“- Are they a couple ?” Whispered Kyungsoo to Baekhyun. The question surprised him too, it's not his habits to ask intimate stuff, he just asked without thinking. They were making him more confortable than earlier.

  
  


“- Absolutely not. Junmyeon Hyung has a boyfriend but he’s very close to Sehun. He’s his only family.” Stated the honey haired boy in a low voice to stay discreet.

  
  


“- Oh..?”

  
  


“- Sehun is asexual, gay romantic, however when his parents found out about him and his boyfriend. They kicked him in the streets. Junmyeon was taking the bus this night when he saw him crying at a bus stop. So he took him with him. They never get separated after that. They’re living all three together, at Junmyeon's boyfriend little flat.” Baekhyun who's happiness seemed unbreakable, couldn't help but has his voice crack in sadness.

  
  


“- In the gay community we often say that we built our own family.” Smiled Minseok. “- Even if he looks done all the time and Junmyeon seems a bit too clingy, they’re happy to have each other.”

  
  


At those words Kyungsoo felt hurt, like he was himself threw out in the streets. This could have been him. This is what a lot of people are facing everyday.

  
  


“- Junmyeon and Sehun are volunteers in a association which welcome kicked out gays.” Declared Jongdae licking his ice cream.

  
  


“- When we sing we donate them the money we make!” Baekhyun did a thumb up.

  
  


“- You are all so inspirational..” Kyungsoo felt useless for a moment but he put aside this feeling to congratulate them.

  
  


“- You can join us if you want too!” Suggested Minseok.

  
  


“- I’m not from the city and… I don’t have any talents…”

  
  


“- It’s okay. Don’t worry.” They reassured him all three, patting Kyungsoo's back.

  
  


“- Let’s get going” Said Junmyeon after paying for Sehun’s bubble tea and an ice cream for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

  
  


“- Oh thank you so much.” Bowed Kyungsoo.

  
  


“- That’s nothing ! It’s my pleasure.” The brown haired man grinned showing his white teeth.

  
  


They separated at the door of the supermarket. And Kyungsoo, a little sad, was eating his ice cream while walking. He won’t ever see _him_ again. He sighed loudly.

  
  


“- Ready to go get prince charming ?” Baekhyun elbowed him.

  
  


“- What ?” He replied, confused.

  
  


“- I’m sure if we run a bit, we can catch your hottie cart.” The suggestive wink Baekhyun did made Kyungsoo blush after they thrown their ice cream stick in the bin.

  
  


“- Come on let’s go.”

  
  


They ran through the streets making sure to keep holding hands to not lose each other in the crowd.

  
  


Long minutes passed by and Kyungsoo beamed seeing the white feathers cart.  “- It’s this one !!” He couldn't help but shouted, heart full of excitement and happiness.

  
  


They passed a few people and arrived at the front of the back of cart again but the dancer wasn’t here anymore. Kyungsoo 's smile automatically disappeared. He knew he was an unlucky bo but he really did have a little hope to see him again, well at this moment it disappeared too.

  
  


“- I’m sorry Kyungsoo yah.” Apologized Baekhyun.

  
  


“- It’s not your fault. We did our best…”

  
  


However, the other dancer was still on the cart and dancing like no tomorrow. The honey haired boy tried to make Kyungsoo smile by dancing stupidly but Kyungsoo was still disappointed even if he tried not to show it. The black haired looked at the blue haired and light skin dancer who waved at him, Kyungsoo tried to smile but it ended up being awkward as usual.

  
  


The dancer was still looking at him and showed him his hand. Kyungsoo didn't understand. But Baekhyun did, his arms circling Kyungsoo around his waist, he lifted him up so the dancer would grab the owl's eyes boy and pull him on the cart.

  
  


Kyungsoo was clumsily standing on the made-up stage in front of a thousand of people. He immediately froze, scared shitless when he saw so many person looking at him and cheering him up, whistly and shouting with joy.

  
  


The dancer smiled and invited him to dance. But Kyungsoo couldn’t move.

  
  


Then he heard the infamous Jongdae scream in the crowd. “- Kyungsoo yah !!! Kick his ass !! Dance battle !!”

  
  


He glared in his direction. This guy couldn’t be silent for one damn moment he thought. Going back to the reality of his situation, he saw more and more people chanting for him, his name -since Jongdae said it aloud- supporting him. The gold cross dancer took his hand and tried to make him move with the rhythm. That was not that bad actually ! He smiled gaining confidence as they were doing some rock and roll twist moves who wasn’t going with the music at all but Kyungsoo was guessing it was because it was easy for him to do so.

  
  


He was laughing, having lots of fun doing stupid dance moves with the other dancer who seemed not afraid of being ridiculous. It felt liberating. He never felt this light, like a heavy weight we didn't knew he was caring was dying, going and never coming back.

  
  


Baekhyun was filming everything with his phone. And Kyungsoo waved at him proudly  the way a child would do at his parents the day of a dance recital.

  
  


The crowd began to be louder and louder. Kyungsoo couldn't believe he was making so much effect while dancing with the elegance and grace of a shovel.

  
  


The blue haired guy let go his hand. And Kyungsoo felt a warm bigger hand taking his right small wrist.

  
  


The handsome dancer was back, he smiled gently. “- Dance with me ?” He mouthed.

  
  


Kyungsoo couldn't believe what was happening and froze again. He was so scared. He thought his eyes were so wide open, they would sleep and fall on the ground. He acted like a fool just before him. Worst. He was having contact with him. His wrist was burning. Tears of fear were coming back to his eyes.

  
  


The tanned angel noticed how unconfortable and scared he was and let go his wrist. However, he took a huge gay flag and put it over both of each other shoulders as a big cape and started waving at the crowd.

  
  


Instinctively, Kyungsoo did the same still awkward and waved at the photographers and cameramen with a shy smile. He felt being a crown prince. The prince of the gays greeting his people. Kyungsoo heard a Thank you, so low it thought he had imagined it.

He suddently felt a strong grip on his hips, the dancer took him and made him get off the cart with precaution.

  
  


Baekhyun got him back and screamed like a fanboy. “- You did it !!! You were so adorable. OTP !!”

  
  


Kyungsoo was still on his little foam cloud. “- uh..? Thank you !” He hugged him very tightly. It was the first time of the day, of his life maybe, he was initiating physical contact.

  
  


“- It’s okay !! I recorded everything!!”

  
  


Kyungsoo still couldn't believe that everything happening was real. But the show and the march went on, under the burning sun.

  
  


They continued to walk when the cart stopped again. A little woman went on the « stage » and held a megaphone. “- Thank you everyone for sharing this eleventh pride march with us ! It wouldn’t have been possible without all of you. Please have a safe return or after party ! See you next year !!”

  
  


The music decreased as people were separating.

  
  


“- Already ??!!” Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it. No it was really to fast he thought. He just began to have fun without measureand feel free.

  
  


“- Well, we’re not a big city. Three hours of march is long.” Reassured Baekhyun squeezing the other's hand.

  
  


“- Three hours ???”

  
  


“- Well, time flies when we have fun. But don’t worry, tonight we’ll go for an after partying in gay night clubs. Let’s go find the others.”

  
  


Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun and they met the four others. Jongdae was sitting on the ground, his face on his knees, sniffing and at the verge of crying.

  
  


“- Are you alright Hyung ??” Asked a panicked Kyungsoo.

  
  


Minseok looked disappointed too. “- Well, we went to see that pretty girl and guess what ?”

  
  


“- She is gay…” Jongdae looked heartbroken, his hand on his heart, clutching his t-shirt trying not to sob.

  
  


“- I’m sorry…” Kyungsoo tried his best to be friendly with Jongdae, squeezing his hand and pating his shoulder.

  
  


“- She said I was cute… But… But she didn't liked boys.” He cried in Minseok neck. The latter was circling his back.

  
  


Baekhyun avoided to make any comment. Even if everyone wanted to say “- We told you so Jongdae.”

  
  


“- Jongdae you’ll find a ton of beautiful girl. Trust me.” Reassured Junmyeon, sad as well unable to not be when one of his boy was sad.

  
  


“- But she was the one…!” His voice cracked.

  
  


Everyone hugged him except Baekhyun who have disappeared in the meanwhile. Kyungsoo, worried, looked around him and went back tracing his footsteps trying to find the honey haired boy. He was in front of the feather cart looking at the ground with knitted brows and a serious face.

  
  


“- Did you dropped something ?” Asked Kyungsoo worried. “- Is your phone OK ?” There weren’t anyone anymore. Only the technicians on the cart.

  
  


Baekhyun looked up to Kyungsoo and smiled with an evil smile. “- Kyungsoo yah. Let’s take a picture with the dancer !”

  
  


“- WHAT ?!!” Kyungsoo hissed higher than he thought.

  
  


“- Yes, pose with him. It will be a good memory.” He seemed to be convinced of hiw own idea.

  
  


“- No !! No, are you crazy ??! He won’t accept and I’m too ugly and-” He stressed but was cut by Baekhyun who shouted.

  
  


“- Hey sexy thing ! With a flat ass ! My friend wants a picture with you !!”

  
  


Kyungsoo put his hand over the other boy mouth but it was too late. The handsome male who was tidying the cart turned to them with a very bright smile. “- Sure.”

  
  


Kyungsoo flushed and couldn’t speak as Baekhyun pushed him on the cart. The black haired one had trembling knees and couldn’t hold the gaze of the unbelievable half naked creature before him.

  
  


The tall dancer took the shortest’s hand kindly and rubbed it with his thumb. Kyungsoo finally dared looked up and met his browns sparkling orbs. For a reason, Kyungsoo felt reassured. He felt safe and at the perfect place.

  
  


They were so close to each other he could feel the other’s sweet breath over his forehead. At this distance the shortest noticed some pimples over the cheeks. He wasn’t that perfect actually. But Kyungsoo heart screamed at the sweet smile the dancer was giving him.

  
  


“- Thanks for earlier, I’m sorry I scared you..” He apologized a bit worried. “- You seemed so confident with Teamin I couldn't resist but dance with you.” He admitted with a honey voice.

  
  


Kyungsoo cheeks were burning. “- I’m sorry… I ruined everything..”

  
  


“- No that was really cute to watch.”

  
  


Did he said cute ? To Kyungsoo ?

  
  


“- I'm Jongin.” He rubbed his thumb again over Kyungsoo’s hand.

  
  


Kyungsoo couldn’t understand what was happening when he felt a hand being placed on his waist and being turned around to face Baekhyun who was joined by all the other boys. They were all taking pictures with their phone like fanboys in front of some celebrities.

  
  


“- OTP !!!” Screamed Baekhyun.

  
  


Kyungsoo still didn’t understand the expression but apparently it made Jongin chuckle.

  
  


“- Wait a second.” He went back and kneeled over a box to find something inside.

It was a little gay flag he went back next to Kyungsoo and asked. “- Can I ?”

  
  


Kyungsoo nodded without knowing what was on the other mind but he trusted him. He soon felt a smooth hand caressing his forehead and backing his sweating bangs, Kyungsoo was ashamed because it was so greasy and his forehead had pimples.  But Jongin didn’t seemed to care the slightest and put on the flag around his forehead after folding it, to make a sort of headband like a rocker. He smiled fondly at the cute one and whispered in his ear with some confidence mixed with actual shyness. “- Be always proud of who you are.”

  
  


Kyungsoo for the nth time this day felt like crying. But this time harder than before. Jongin opened his arms and hugged him affectionately. With a confidence coming from nowhere, the shortest hugged back and buried his head in his glittered and naked torso fitting perfectly.

  
  


“- This is so gross I’m quitting.” Could have been hear from Sehun’s mouth.

  
  


But they didn’t broke the hug. Kyungsoo didn’t know how long it last before he felt the dancer caressing his hair.”- I think they’re waiting for you.” He winked.

  
  


Kyungsoo turned and so Baekhyun putting his hand over Jongdae mouth who was struggling to find his way out, probably to scream.

  
  


Kyungsoo laughed and looked at Jongin. “- Thank you.”

  
  


“- Anytime.”

  
  


Jongin helped him to get down the cart and Kyungsoo waved at him with butterflies in his belly before joining his friends.

  
  


“- I filmed everything, did you got his number ?” Asked Baekhyun like it was the obvious thing to do.

  
  


“- What ?? Of course not !!” Kyungsoo choked.

  
  


“- Why not ? He seemed to liked you.” Questioned Minseok.

  
  


“- Well I…”

  
  


“- Did you touch his butt ? I would have done that.” Added Baekhyun.

  
  


“- What’s wrong with you ?!!”

  
  


“- You’re no fun!” Sighed Baekhyun. “- I mean. I put men in my pocket like in two seconds. I won’t hesitate.”

  
  


“- Excuse me ?” A very low and unknown voice asked. Making everyone turn toward the male.

  
  


He was so tall Kyungsoo thought he would break his neck looking up at him. The male about their age was wearing a black hoodie during a day that hot surprised Kyungsoo but his long legs were showing thanks to his black shorts. He had an awkward goofy smile on his face. Friendly but definitely not Kyungsoo's type.

  
  


“- I mean… Sorry to disturb you but..” he was rubbing his nape. “- I thought you were cute and I… I wanted to ask your number… If it's possible..” The awkward giant was looking at Baekhyun who was surprised silent and red.

  
  


“- You can say no tho... I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…” The silence was heavy. Baekhyun just froze. Jongdae smiled genuinely and said. “- He would love to. Excuse him he’s a bit shy.”

  
  


Everyone looked at Jongdae who was writing a phone number on a piece of paper.

  
  


“- Here you go gentlemen. Please send him a text. Don’t call him or he will stop running and have a breakdown like right now.” He laughed.

  
  


The giant smiled nonetheless. “- So cute… Well.. I’ll text you then. Bye bye.” He bowed politely and went off.

  
  


“- Wow Jongdae, you saved Baek's ass.” Commented Sehun drinking his bubble tea. Probably the fourth of the day.

  
  


Jongdae looked at Baekhyun who was watching the stranger’s back. He cleared his throat and elbowed Baekhyun. “- I put men in my pocket, like in two seconds. I won’t hesitate.” Mocked Jongdae.

  
  


“- Sh...shut up !!” He blurted. “-I.. I wasn’t prepared OK ? I mean he came out of nowhere's ass with his daddy voice and shit and-”

  
  


“- Excuses.” Replied Jongdae pulling his tongue out.

  
  


“- You can't even recognize the lesbians flag Jongdae. Don’t give me lessons!!”

  
  


“- Is this how you thank me ??”

  
  


Kyungsoo laughed at them bickering. While the three other were ignoring them, taking random selfies. But his heart became heavy. It was getting late and it was an unknown city.

  
  


“- Well… I guess, I’ll get going.” Told Kyungsoo heartbroken, he didn’t want to leave his new friends.

  
  


“- You’re joking, you aren’t going anywhere !!” Screamed Baekhyun and Jongdae together while they were pinching each other.

  
  


“- Please, we’re going in a nightclub tonight. To celebrate.” Smiled nicely Junmyeon.

  
  


“- Yeah, I want you to stay.” Pouted Sehun arms crossed.

  
  


Kyungsoo was red again. What a day. He had been flustered so many time.

  
  


“- I need to take a shower and change my clothes… Can I meet you there ?” Kyungsoo was really so uncomfortable in his own sweat.

  
  


“- Of course, but give us your phone number.” Pleaded Baekhyun pulling on his flag t-shirt.

  
  


Kyungsoo smiled and they all happilly exchanged number.

  
  


“- Get some rest. We’re going to be up all night.” Junmyeon told him winking awkwardly, probably trying to act cool.

  
  


“- Alright ! See you later then !!” Kyungsoo beamed and get a hug from everyone. He waved at them and headed to the subway stop.

  
  


He was so happy. This night was about to be real fun. The short boy looked at the map because he forgot which stop to exit at. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a blushing Jongin. “- Hey Kyungsoo..”

  
  


“- Ho… hey Jongin.” His heart stopped to work. What the fuck was happening ?

  
  


“- I saw you looked lost so I was wondering if you would.. need help ?”

  
  


“- That’s so kind …!” Aaaand the blush is coming back, goddamnit he cursed himself.

  
  


“- Where are you going ?” He was wearing a plain white t shirt with tights jeans and black sneakers. He didn't seemed like the showman he was and hour before.

  
  


“- My hotel is called the Jagi’s… I didn’t keep the address…” He felt really stupid. Jongin however, seemed to think.

  
  


His smiled came back. “- I know this place ! It’s near my house. It’s quicker by feet actually.” He seemed very happy and Kyungsoo didnt eally know why.

  
  


“- Really ?” Said a dumbfounded Kyungsoo.

  
  


“- Yes. You just need to know the shortcuts. Follow me.” He suggested to Kyungsoo going up the stairs and walking back in the streets.

  
  


They started to walk in a comfortable silence.

  
  


“- You ... really dance good.” Blurted Kyungsoo out of nowhere. He didn’t know why he did it. He found himself ridiculous. Of course he knew that he danced well, that was the compliment people who lack personality would have made. Stupid.

  
  


“- Oh thanks !!!” The tanned boy had rosée cheeks after this comment. “- I’m glad you liked it! Actually it's the first time I got a solo to perform all by myself. I was quite scared about the result and people opinion to be honest.”

 

They smiled to each other like shy dorks.

  
  


After a few more minutes of walking, it was Jongin’s turn to  broke  the silence.

  
  


“- Can I ask you something ?” He was looking at his shoes, unsure. And Kyungsoo was himself unsure of what to think or what expect from him.

  
  


“- Of.. course..!”

  
  


He stopped walking and so did owl's eyes boy then looked straight in the shortest huge orbs.

  
  


“- Hm.. Can I… hold your hand ?”

  
  


Kyungsoo couldn't believe what he was hearing but he gave his hand immediately and Jongin rubbed his thumb like he did earlier.  And he shyly smiled and pulled Kyungsoo against is chest in the same hug position than on the cart. 

But Kyungsoo could this time hear the other fast heartbeat. When he lift his face, he met two beautiful loving eyes and his forehead met plump and soft lips after the gay flag he had on his forehead slipped on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,   
> If you feel like it please comment your impression it's always appreciated ! :)  
> If you want here's my twitter : @nonserioussash.  
> 100% Kadi content confirmed✔️


End file.
